


Tentacles or Treasure?

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Octopus Ten, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, pirate lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: He’s being flirted with by some kind of octopus person, and the worst part is: he’s into it. If any other pirate were in his position, they’d feel the same, right? Ten is unbelievably pretty, and the tentacle that teases his thigh is making his skin tingle, surprisingly soft as it strokes the skin under his boxers.He’ll never tell his crew about this.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Tentacles or Treasure?

**Author's Note:**

> I took a nap today and this is what happened in my dream. Now you guys can suffer with me :)

“I’m not going in there! I’m claustrophobic.” It’s surprising that Hendery’s a pirate, since he seems to have every phobia known to man, including thalassophobia. He pushes the weathered map against Lucas’s chest and gives him an awkward apology smile. “I’ll wait on the ship.” 

They’re standing in the mouth of a cave, boots slowly sinking into the mushy sand that rims the island. 

It shouldn’t be too scary. It’s the middle of the day, where the sun shines the brightest, and this cave doesn’t seem haunted. Lucas would know. He’s encountered many cursed amulets and aggressive skeletons in his time. At least when he faced those caves, he had Sicheng to accompany him, but the bastard got sick and skipped out on this expedition. 

“Fine,” Lucas sighs, taking hold of the map and hiking his heavy belt up his waist, creating a small musical with excessive jewelry, buckles, and the sword tucked against his hip. He has dark circles under his eyes and a sunburn over his cheeks, signs that this trip has already been an exhausting one. He can only blame himself for reading the map upside down and realizing two hours in. 

Hendery flashes another signature ‘please don’t give me a wedgie for this’ smile as Lucas trudges into the cave, lantern in one hand and map in the other. 

He meets a few forks in the cave, but thanks to his intelligence, he figures out that the small octopus illustration in the corner has tentacles that point him in the right direction. Left, right, right, left. Things are looking good, there are no dead bodies or traps in sight. Left, right, left, left. And he should be reaching the end of the cave any minute.

He can hear water lapping gently over rocks, sees blue projections squirming on the moist walls of the cave. Turning the corner, he discovers a pretty cove, full of crystal blue water that allows him to see the dancing colors of coral and silver fish glinting in the warm light of Lucas’s lantern. He might have to go for a swim, but it’s much better than having to dig through creepy bone piles or avoid traps. The cave doesn’t give off any ominous vibes, either. It’s warm, quiet when you don’t consider the gentle rocking of the water and Lucas’s clumsy footsteps, it doesn’t feel like something is going to jump at him. 

There’s a worn chest with dull golden accents, halfway buried into the pristine sand underwater, almost calling Lucas’s name. That must be the treasure he’s looking for, easy. 

He places the map and the lantern onto a rock and starts to get undressed. The thick fabric of his coat and trousers would surely weigh him down, and definitely take well over twenty four hours to dry. He discards his clothing into a heap, leaving only his boxers on, since there are still sea creatures in the water that he would not trust with his dick. One run-in with a moody crab taught him his lesson. 

The water is cool and refreshing as Lucas dips his toes into it experimentally, hops into the natural pool with a soft _plunk_. His feet sink into the plush sand, and the surface of the water laps at the tattoo on his side. It’s shallow where he stands, but it declines quickly, and from this angle, Lucas can see that the cave continues underwater, plunging into a pitch black as it stretches into different forks and turns. For a second, he wonders if this chest is just a decoy, and the real one is somewhere in the deep black of the underwater caves. God, he hopes that’s not the case. 

Taking in a deep breath, he submerges himself and dives down, exhaling bubbles as he reaches for the chest. It’s heavy, so he has to bury his feet in the sand for leverage, tugging as hard as he can. Despite his efforts, the chest barely budges. 

He’s running out of air, and he’s created a cloud of sand around him. It’s definitely time to resurface. But before he reaches the surface, he feels something slimy and long wrapping around his ankle. Most likely a tentacle, given its strength. 

Before he can panic and start drowning, Lucas thrashes around, making the thing loosen its grip so he can break the surface of the water and take in a deep breath. He flails his arms around, breaking the quiet of the cave with heavy coughs and aggressive splashes. Before that creature can attack him again, he swims over to the shallow end of the cove and stands up, breathing still heavy as he pushes his silver hair from his forehead. There’s always a catch, dammit. 

He feels something jet past him in the water, sees bubbles emerging, and the thing, _person_ , that pops his head out of the water makes Lucas’s jaw drop. 

He’s a head shorter than Lucas, pale and slim. Mostly, he looks like a human. His hands and feet fade into a turquoise blue color, the same color of his tentacles. Four long, octopus-like tentacles that spiral from the backs of his hips, curling and swaying casually around his lithe figure. There are also slits in the sides of his neck, supposedly gills. 

Aside from the obvious, this man _isn’t a human_ , Lucas is speechless because of his beauty. Sharp, pitch-black eyes, a perfectly curved nose bridge, flawless skin, and blond hair that clings to his cheekbones and forehead in messy clumps. 

“Sorry,” he speaks up, head bobbing just over the water. His voice is soft and saccharine, pretty enough to belong to a siren. “I forgot humans can’t breathe underwater.” 

“So you _weren’t_ trying to kill me?” Lucas asks, holding his arms over his stomach when he notices the other’s onyx irises tacked onto his abs. 

“No way.” His eyes meet Lucas’s shamelessly, like he wasn’t just blatantly checking him out, and his pink lips curl into a blinding smile, full of pearly white teeth. It makes Lucas’s heart stutter. “Why would I kill someone so handsome?” After Lucas opens and closes his mouth a couple times, not sure how to answer, the octopus guy lets out a taunting giggle and speaks up again, supplying him with an easier question. “I’m Ten. What’s your name?” 

“Lucas,” he answers, “those things,” the things that are tangled around Ten’s waist, he means, “are they, like, real?” 

“Yeah?” Ten tilts his head, wondering why they wouldn’t be real. Maybe Lucas is just dumb and asks dumb questions. “See, I can move them.” He proves it by uncurling a tentacle and snaking it through the water, reaching Lucas’s thigh and wrapping around it. He flinches. “I’m not going to hurt you.” The blue appendage loosens itself from Lucas’s thigh and travels up, the end poking playfully into the bottom of his boxers. “Unless you want me to.” 

Lucas’s skin feels hot against the cool water. He’s being flirted with by some kind of octopus person, and the worst part is: he’s into it. If any other pirate were in his position, they’d feel the same, right? Ten is unbelievably pretty, and the tentacle that teases his thigh is making his skin tingle, surprisingly soft as it strokes the skin under his boxers.

He’ll never tell his crew about this. 

“You’re a flirty thing, aren’t you?” Lucas teases, running his hand over the tentacle. It shudders and a small purr erupts from Ten. The turquoise color starts to lighten, becoming more of a minty green under Lucas’s fingertips. 

“I don’t get much action down here.” Ten gets closer, only a foot away from Lucas, and he’s even prettier up close. His tentacles start to coil around Lucas’s body, giving it tentative caresses and strokes. The frisky tentacle that’s still in his boxers brushes against his cock, eliciting a groan. Ten smiles at the response. “Excuse my manners, but can we fuck?” 

Is he really about to fuck an octopus? “Yes.” 

In a few seconds, Lucas’s boxers are on a rock somewhere, and he’s grabbing onto Ten’s thin waist, kissing the soft, mildly slimy skin of his shoulder. The tentacles floating around them are now completely mint green, as are Ten’s hands and feet. Lucas remembers reading somewhere that octopuses change color based on their mood, so if Ten gets any lighter, he’ll know when he’s doing something right. 

He feels Ten’s hands playing with his damp hair, tentacles stroking his thighs and abs, one tentacle suctioned onto his lower back, pulling him in closer. The suction cups sting a little, bound to leave marks, but a Lucas with a hard dick is a Lucas who couldn’t care less. 

Wondering what it’ll feel like under his tongue, he licks over Ten’s gills, running his tongue through the slits and earning a loud whimper from Ten, feeling a tug on his hair. They’re both covered in salt water, but Ten’s skin is slick with something that tastes sweet, making it a lot more bearable. He sucks lightly at the edge of his gills, and Ten moans, pulling their bodies against each other with his tentacles. 

The end of a tentacle winds itself around Lucas’s dick, stroking and rubbing at the head, making him release pleased hums into Ten’s gills, digging his nails into his hips. This was never one of Lucas’s sexual fantasies, but now that he’s here, tentacles are pretty hot. Or maybe Ten is just hot. 

The water splashes around them as Ten jumps up, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s shoulders and crossing his ankles behind his thighs. By now, his tentacles are a tangled mess around Lucas, suctioned in random places like his asscheek and his neck, coiling around arms and legs. Either Ten is losing control of his appendages, or he wants to feel every inch of Lucas’s body at once. 

It’s a mystery who initiates the first kiss, both leaning in and slotting their lips together urgently, and it somehow makes sense that Ten uses so much tongue, circling it around Lucas’s and sweeping it over his lips. Lucas isn’t complaining. Ten surprisingly tastes amazing, sweet and fresh, and his tongue is so moist and warm in Lucas’s mouth, creating sticky, wet noises that go right to his dick. Another thing that surprises Lucas is the sharpness of Ten’s teeth when he bites his lip, creating a stinging sensation that makes Lucas hiss. 

Ten pulls away with an apologetic giggle and pecks Lucas’s lower lip, licking up the small amount of blood that seeps from it. “Sorry,” he says, giving Lucas a few more kisses, like he’s hesitant to leave them alone. “You can just fuck me. I’m slick.” 

“You sure?” Lucas doesn’t like to brag, but his dick is pretty fucking big. It’s still hard to fit into most people after hours of prepping. 

“Positive,” Ten affirms, hiking himself up Lucas’s body and grasping firmly onto his shoulders, “please fuck me _right now_.” 

There’s no way Lucas can say no to that. He slips his hands under Ten’s tentacles, kneading the plush flesh of his ass before spreading his cheeks apart, pushing Ten down against his cock. The tip strains against Ten’s entrance at first, but Lucas thrusts forward and gets it through. Ten wasn’t lying when he said he was slick. His hole is warm and slippery with whatever slime coats the rest of Ten’s body. That makes it a bit easier, although Lucas still has to work himself in and out of the tight entrance until he bottoms out. 

Ten whines and cries out, sharp nails digging into Lucas’s back, tentacles squeezing him almost painfully. Lucas can hardly feel the pain, though. He’s focused on how fucking good Ten feels. Wet and slippery, warm in contrast to the cool water, so tight that Lucas’s dick is pulsing hard against the smooth walls of his heat. “You’re so big,” Ten whines, squirming in Lucas’s grasp and burying his face against his neck. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“ _No!_ It feels so fucking good, oh my god. Keep going, keep going.” 

Thank fuck. Lucas probably would have cried if Ten told him to pull out. He’s still careful as he pulls out and pushes back in slowly, but Ten begs him to go harder, so he picks up the pace, slamming his cock in and out, making Ten squeal and moan, loud cries of pleasure echoing off the cave walls. 

Lucas isn’t sure how long he’s going to last like this. Ten’s hole feels like a warm, slippery heaven, squeezing around his cock in all the right places, clenching every time his hips slap against Ten’s ass. The tentacles make it even better. They’re all rubbing and squeezing him in different places, one is suctioned right onto his nipple, another wraps around his sensitive neck, and holy _fuck_ , there’s a tentacle creeping into his ass. It swirls around and curls up inside him, adding more pleasure when he didn’t think that was possible. “Goddamnit, Ten... you feel so good.” 

Ten can only moan in response, babbling about who knows what as he lazily rolls his hips against Lucas’s brutal thrusts, trembling arms holding onto him for dear life. His tentacles are almost white now, and Lucas guesses that means he’s doing Ten good. 

He starts to feel heat coiling in his stomach, cock gushing precum as pleasure swells in his veins. Thrusting so quickly that Ten is bouncing, making the water around them choppy, Lucas comes undone, groaning out loud and throwing his head back, letting his cock pump cum deep into Ten. This is the best orgasm he’s probably ever had, muscles twitching and tingling with pleasure, eyes pretty much going crossed and tongue slipping out of his mouth. Ten soon follows, tentacles shaking and twitching as he screams Lucas’s name, drawing blood with his nails. 

Once Ten’s orgasm is over, he loosens his tentacles, letting them float lazily in the water, and hops down, feet stirring up sand. “That was good,” he says, giving Lucas a loud, wet kiss on the cheek, “thank you.” 

“Nah, thank you,” Lucas replies. He’s still out of breath, a little lightheaded from the intensity of his orgasm. “That was really nice.” 

So Lucas still couldn’t get the treasure to budge, even with the help of Ten and his tentacles, but the treasure hunt was totally worth it. Maybe he’s just a pervert or a whore, but he’s more than content with a nice fuck and a killer afterglow. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Hendery prods at the red circles on Lucas’s cheek, making him scrunch his face up in pain. If only he saw the rest of his body. Lucas is covered head to toe in little red circles. 

“An octopus attacked me.” Technically, that’s not a lie. 

“So no treasure?” 

“No, we’ll come back another time.” And not to get the treasure. 


End file.
